I'll Make You Big
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: To celebrate the New Year I decided to re-write and collect my top five Gajevy short stories from tumblr and post them here. Thank you so much for all of your support, those of you who read my fics here and on tumblr made 2013 great for me. Lots of Gajevy fluff ahead! Happy New Year! (Five stories: Busted, Warmth, Intoxicated, Jealousy & Proposal) / (T, mature themes implied.)
1. Busted

**_Well guys, it's almost 2014 (for those of us on this side of the globe anyway, I know it already is for some of you!) and in order to celebrate I decided to collect my five favourite short stories and post them here in a small collection. Thank you so much for all of your support, those of you who read my fics here and on tumblr have made 2013 a very wonderful year for me. Thank you for being my motivation and for encouraging me!_**

**_These stories are in no way related to one and other (unless I specifically say so). So, please, enjoy some Gajevy fluff! Happy New Year!_**

* * *

_This short story was actually a request by one of my favourite artists on tumblr. The prompt basically entailed one character being caught doing something by the other (good or bad). I decided to make things a little steamy, hahaha._

* * *

**STORY ONE: BUSTED**

* * *

Hidden in the corner of her room, Levy McGarden sat with her knees pressed against her chest, a noticeable shade of pink staining her otherwise pale cheeks. Balanced against her knees was a small, thinner novel than she was used to. Scrawled along various pages were drawings detailing the content, each one turning the shade on her cheeks a little bit darker.

Every now and then a giggle would erupt past her lips, her chest rising and falling with each, heavy thump of her heart. Ever since she and Gajeel had entered an official relationship she'd found herself far more interested in the novels Erza frequently asked for. In her defence, the novel currently seated in her lap was meant for the perverted side of Erza Scarlet. The mighty Titania had yet to recover it, and so Levy took it upon herself to read it through, 'ensuring it would be to her liking'.

**"No way… is that really how…"**

Her voice trailed away as a shadow fell onto the pages of her book. She tipped her head back, wide eyes captured by Gajeel's crimson hues. Her breath caught in the back of her throat, threatening to choke the life out of her if she didn't release it the very next moment. And release it she did in a stutter of words.

**"G-Gajeel… how long have…"**

**"Long enough."**

He reached down to pry the book free of her hands, flicking the page to discover one of the larger illustrations. In his attempt not to blush he made a rather disgruntled face, fingers noticeably tightening around the books edges.

**"What are you doing?! Gajeel! Give it back! Erza will—"**

**"So this is what you're into, huh? You and that redhead."**

Levy's form slumped over in defeat, lowering her face to her knees before shielding herself with her arms. She could hear the pages being turned overhead, but didn't dare look to see what he was reading. She should have been more careful.

**"I-I didn't hear you come in. Did you knock?"**

Gajeel let out his signature laugh, prompting her to raise her head. She'd expected him to torment her, but the silence was even worse. The anticipation would surely drive her mad.

Before she could contemplate his course of action, Gajeel dropped to kneel behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder. She could feel heat radiating from his cheeks, exposing his embarrassed, flustered state. His breath felt warm each time it brushed along her neck, tiny shocks dancing beneath her skin.

**"I knocked. You were too absorbed in your filth to notice, Shrimp."**

Levy shook her head in denial, alarmed when his hand moved around her, capturing her face within his fingers. He tipped her head back and in one swift movement had her lips conquered by his own. She recognised the moment from the beginning of the novel, when the couple had first kissed. Her eyes grew wide, the blush painting her cheeks expanding across her entire face. His lips moved fervently against hers for some time, an amalgamation of shock and passion spreading heat throughout their bodies.

When finally he pulled back, Gajeel released her face just long enough to plant kisses along her neck, his breath far hotter than before.

**"Gajeel I— wait! I can explain! "**

Gajeel wasn't having it; he reached over her shoulder, turning the book to the second illustration, a devious smile altering his countenance. His intentions were simple, genius really. They practically radiated from his being. He was going to imitate the novels illustrations until she finally cracked. He'd break into his tiny bookworms shell until she squirmed for him as she did for the mature novel in her possession.

**"Time to see why you like this book so much, ****_Levy_****."**

And just like that Levy knew she'd never touch one of Erza's books again.


	2. Warmth

**_This short story was one of many requests I received around Christmas Time. Enjoy some fluffy Gajevy snuggles by a nice warm fire!_**

* * *

**STORY TWO: WARMTH**

* * *

**"Hey Gajeel, when it stops snowing we should go to…"**

Levy's words trailed away when she stepped into the next room, dark orbs lowering to where Gajeel lay in front of the fire. His form was facing the doorway, features visibly peaceful.

_He was asleep._

The bookworm folded both arms over her chest while she studied him, shifting the weight from one foot to the other. She couldn't very well move him; he was too heavy for her to shift. She wasn't so sure she could wake him up, either. Suddenly a sly smile crossed her features, the Solid Script mage closing the distance between them in mere seconds. Sat on the marble structure spread before the fire were two cups of hot chocolate, he'd barely made any headway with his before passing out in front of the fire. The flame burned brightly, its light painting the interior of the room a beautiful sunny yellow.

Dropping to her knees she leaned down to inspect his sleeping face, planting kisses along his forehead and down his cheek. The warmth that greeted her lips was incredible; his entire body had absorbed the heat from the fire. Feeling suddenly bold, Levy then pressed her lips gently against his own, letting her eyes flutter to a close.

In that single moment everything changed.

One hand clapped down over her neck, the force of the kiss becoming noticeably passionate. She could hardly breathe as Gajeel's lips moved swiftly against her own, spreading the heat he'd drained from the brilliant flame and forcing it into her skin.

**"That'll teach you for sneaking in here and taking advantage of me, Shrimp."**

Levy's cheeks rivalled the colour of the flame, her heart pounding when he pulled back to look at her. They shared a moment of silence before his arms reached out to retrieve his tiny bookworm, pulling her into a warm embrace. Shifting her position he settled her in his lap, reaching out for the cup still left untouched. He sat it in her palm before retrieving his own and settling back into a comfortable position, satisfied by his previous endeavour.

Levy said nothing as she pressed the cup to her lips, desperately hoping for the topic of her kisses to be dropped. But of course he wasn't going to let her get away with that - she'd have to attack first.

**"It's not my fault you look ****_so_****_cute_**** when you sleep."**

**"Damn it Levy! I'm not cute! Cute is something you'd call a girl, ya know?"**

Levy rolled her eyes, twisting her form in his lap so that she could face him once more. His gaze shifted past hers, crimson orbs reflecting back the flame as it continued its dance in the fire place.

**"You never call me cute,"** Levy retorted, tilting her head in an attempt at catching his full attention, **"So I wouldn't know. ****_Ya know?_****"**

**"That's because you… hey, are you mocking me?"**

**"Because I what?"**

**"You're not cute."**

The colour drained from Levy's cheeks, prompting Gajeel into setting his cup down. He instinctively waved both hands in protest, alarmed by his poor choice of words. Shaking his head he pressed his palm over his face, letting out a frustrated growl.

**"I didn't mean that Levy. That's not what I meant."**

**"It's fine, I know I'm not as… ****_cute_**** as the other girls. I don't have-"**

**"Oi! I don't care about them or their oversized… look, Levy, I care about you. Cute doesn't do you justice, damn it. I love you, Shrimp. You're more than cute, you're, well, you're the word expert in this relationship. You're incredible."**

Levy's eyes grew wide, the warmth between them far more potent than the heat radiating from the fire. She leaned in once more, letting her lips once again dance with his own.

**"I love you, Gajeel."**


	3. Intoxicated

**_Enjoy a very intoxicated Levy and flustered Gajeel. Haha. This drabble was written quite a while ago, honestly, I had a lot of fun playing around with drunk Levy. _**

* * *

**STORY THREE: INTOXICATED.**

* * *

**"Oi, Shrimp, calm down would ya?"**

The frantic bookworm thrust her palm into the irritable Gajeel's arm as a response, the other waving around dramatically in the air. Surrounding them were familiar faces, numerous guilds gathered within Fairy Tail's guild hall. Ignorant to the curious gazes fixed upon her face, Levy continued to bounce around happily beside Gajeel. A satisfied Cana watched victoriously from the bar, waving an empty bottle of alcohol through the air. She was responsible for Levy's current eccentric demeanour and, naturally, the brunette had no regrets. This was her way of 'speeding things along'.

**"Gajeel! Gajeel! Why are you so far away?!"**

A touch of pink lifted to the Iron Dragon Slayer's cheeks when the tiny bookworm reached her hands up behind his neck. She pulled at his hair for a moment, unaware that her face was mere centimetres away from his own.

**"Damn it! Why'd you do this to her?!"** Gajeel's voice echoed through the guild, spurring laughter from those currently sober enough to enjoy Levy's interaction with the flustered male. The only response he received was a subtle wink before Cana then spun around to retrieve another drink of her own.

**"Gajeel you're so handsome! Look at how red your cheeks are!"**

Levy's hands shifted out of his hair, warm palms clapping against his cheeks. Unable to move out of her hold, petrified by the bookworm's bold nature, Gajeel merely sat there in silence. The amber shade of her eyes melted beneath the warmth of his own as they probed her for answers. For intoxicated answers, at least.

**"That's the alcohol talking, Shrimp."**

**"No it isn't,"** she whispered, her entire face becoming a deep shade of red, **"I'm always looking at Gajeel, even when he isn't around. I see him in my head and in my dreams. I want to see him all the time! In the Guild out of the Guild… kyaaaa Gajeel there're three of you!"**

Shaking his head, embarrassed, frustrated, Gajeel kicked Levy's chair out from beneath her. Catching the blue-haired mage within his arms he then sat her on his lap, keeping his gaze away from curious onlookers.

**"Listen here, Shr—Levy. I'm only going to say this **_**once. **_**If you don't remember this in the morning then I'll just consider this practice, you understand? I figure you're too far gone to really care what I gotta say anyway."**

For once the intoxicated female was silent, her eyes settled eagerly on his own. She waited patiently, clearly wondering what kind of words would fall from the brilliant Gajeel's mouth.

**"I want all of that too, Shrimp. That and more. You're always runnin' around with those two bozos and don't have a lotta time for me, so I make do with what I can. While I like spendin' time with you I'd rather you remember what happens between us. Ya know? I want you to think of me, Squirt. I want you to look at me and think of this."**

Without warning, Gajeel pressed his lips to her forehead, not quite ready to risk it all. His hands curled around her form, pulling the drunken Levy against his chest. His eyes narrowed, warning off those who still continued to stare.

**"Your heart is racing…"** she whispered, curling her fingers against his chest, **"It's nice."**

Gajeel let out his signature laugh, patting her back to avoid entering an awkward state of mind.

**"I'm in love with you, that's why. Whenever you're around my heart does this annoying thing, like I'm gonna collapse at any moment. You make me feel like I'm in the middle of battle, like everything and anything revolves around survival. Around being with you. I love you, Levy. I'll love you tomorrow, when all of this has been forgotten."**

The bookworm was silent, eerily silent. Pulling her away from his form Gajeel let out a heavy sigh, Levy's eyes were sealed shut. _She'd fallen asleep_. Ready to call it a night, Gajeel set her down beside Lucy, the blonde watching as he walked away disheartened and vulnerable.

**"Gajeel! Hey! She's waking up!"**

Spinning on his heel, Gajeel stared at the stirring female, the blonde mage beside her giving him a reassuring smile.

**"Next time…"** Levy raised her head, though it was clear the small mage was still only half-conscious. Her hand shifted, two fingers tracing the shape of her bottom lip. **"I want you to kiss me here." **


	4. Jealousy

**_Enjoy Gajeel being all cute and jealous over Levy's avid reading. Ha. _**

* * *

**STORY FOUR: JEALOUSY**

* * *

**"Why are you sitting on the floor? Are you **_**sulking**_**?"**

Levy's tone was noticeably playful, though it did nothing to appease the irritable Dragon Slayer. Gajeel's back was pressed against the side of the bed, his precious bookworm curled up against the headboard, gaze locked on the pages of her newest prize. The book was twice the size of her previous one; frighteningly so. Gajeel had toyed with thoughts of her going temporarily blind, anything to pry her away from those damn books for a moment. He twisted his form to look at her, resting one arm on the bed.

**"How would you know, Shrimp? You wouldn't notice because your eyes are **_**elsewhere**_**."**

For the first time in the past twenty minutes Levy's eyes shifted away from her newly acquired novel. She rest the iron edge of her gaze upon his, allowing him but a few seconds of relief. That was all it took to stir a heavy sigh from Gajeel's lips, the sound rumbled in his chest, strong enough that his form actually rocked the bed. That wasn't the look he'd been hoping for. Returning to his former position, Gajeel let his eyes trail the ground, defeated by his tiny companion.

**"**_**Fine**_**, I'll sit closer to you. How about that?"**

With that the bookworm shuffled across the bed, positioning herself behind him. Flicking both legs over the Dragon Slayer's shoulders, she shifted one hand through his hair before sitting the book on his head. He shifted one arm instinctively to her thigh, trailing his fingers along her soft skin. The gesture caused the heels of her feet to pull back and press further into his chest, only provoking the Dragon Slayer further.

The further his hand moved, the harder she pressed her feet into his chest until, finally, Gajeel switched up his tactics. His free hand moved swiftly into the air, grasping onto the back of her neck. Giving her thigh another squeeze, he watched in satisfaction as the book fell, landing on the ground before him. Her reddened features had been exposed, blue waves barely enough to conceal her embarrassment. Tilting his head back to glance at her, he did the only thing he could. He lowered her face towards his. His fingertips were gentle against the back of her neck, prompting her to move of her own free will.

Finally his lips found her own, his insatiable thirst to be closer to her driving his passion into overdrive. He kissed her urgently, desperately, as though they'd been apart for years. She didn't protest, she couldn't, her lips melted against his, willing participants of the fervent dance they shared.

When finally he released her neck, mere centimeters rest between them, Levy's eyes shifting along his features attentively.

**"I think I prefer kissing you the right way," **she whispered after a brief moment of silence, **"That way I can see into your eyes."**

Gajeel let out his signature laugh, turning to rest on his knees, without hesitation he captured her face within both hands, pulling her in for the type of kiss she preferred. His lips were gentle this time, resting against hers for mere seconds before he pulled back to look at her once more.

**"I don't think it makes much different to you, Squirt," **he remarked, **"You have your eyes closed anyway."**

The blush crept back to Levy's features, prompting the blood to expand across the Iron Dragon Slayer's face. The two shared a moment of silence before turning away from one and other, basking in their own private warmth.

**"Gajeel I-"**

**"Don't look at me. Don't you dare look over here!"**

The solid script mage let out a sudden fit of laughter, keeping her eyes trained against the far wall.

**"Oh so now you **_**don't **_**want me to look at you?"**

**"No. Go back to your damn book."**

**"Alright, but don't start complaining in ten minutes when you want my attention."**

But of course he would. Every second she spent absorbed in one of those books the Iron Dragon Slayer would feel neglected and the spiral would begin again. A cyclel he would gladly carry out for years if it meant spending time with the woman he loved.


	5. Proposal

**_This was a cute little request I got. I don't think you need a summary to know what this one's about, just look at the title. Ha. I thought this was a fitting end to this little collection of my top five 2013 Gajevy short stories. _**

* * *

**STORY FIVE: PROPOSAL**

* * *

**"The thing is, Shrimp-"**

Gajeel's voice was interrupted by a heavy sigh, an irritated Exceed folding his tiny arms across his chest. Pantherlily's gaze narrowed as he stared at the flustered Dragon Slayer, small head tilting off the side in an almost sympathetic manner.

**"Damn it! Levy. I meant Levy. I know, I know, I'll get it next time. Oi! Stop giving me that look."**

Lily shook his head for a moment, exhaling a much needed breath. He'd been at this for well over three hours now, observing as Gajeel confessed his love in preparation for what would –hopefully– be a heartfelt proposal. At least, it would be if he ever managed to get down on one knee. Frequently messing up the speech he'd prepared had tipped Gajeel into a state of anger, a deep growl leaving his throat.

**"Don't you think this should come spontaneously? Levy is used to the typical cliché's, always having her head buried in those books of hers."**

Gajeel's eye twitched noticeably as he deliberated over Pantherlily's suggestion. No, this had to be perfect. Levy read far too many books for him to just pop the question at some random moment. He wanted to create an environment she'd grown accustomed to, dazzle her in the way books always did. He wanted to create new memories with her, eradicate all of the bad things he'd done. He was lucky enough to be loved by her in the first place; there was no room for mistakes. Now if only he could find a way to voice these feelings aloud.

**"Fine, fine. One more time, Gajeel , then we're calling it quits."**

Crimson pools exposed his relief, despite the scowl written into his features. Pantherlily was patient with him, more-so than Gajeel had first anticipated. After all, there were a million other things that the Exceed could be doing right now.

**"Don't think about it too much; listen to your heart, not your head. Levy loves you for what's inside of you; you don't need to impress her. Everything will work out fine."**

Gajeel released a stubborn breath, both arms folding over his chest as he contemplated how to articulate his feelings one last time. He had to listen to his instincts, go with his gut.

**"Shr—- no! Levy! Levy. Did I ever tell you just how remarkable I think you are? I've never been one for words so you'll just have to put up with my rambling for now. The thing is, because of you… waking up is easy. My past is easy. Your forgiveness is everything, I want to redeem myself. I want to continue redeeming myself if you'll let me. I will always fight for you; I will fight for your happiness."**

Pantherlily's eyes became brighter as he listened attentively. His expectations had been low thanks to Gajeel's slip up at the beginning. Now, however, there was an atmosphere in the air Lily hadn't sensed before. It lingered, heavy and determined, powering through the nerves the Iron Dragon Slayer had surrendered to earlier. This was the power of true love. Gajeel's hands balled into fists, the determination etched into his features as he continued.

**"All those times I called you Shrimp, the times I bullied you and pushed you away – I was wrong. I'm always wrong. I don't need to make you big; I never needed to make you big. You're… the biggest person I know. You're the strongest mage I know. I want the chance to tell you that every day, I want to prove it to you. Well, er, I'm done chewin' yer ear off, Levy."**

Pantherlily's eyes became wide as Gajeel slid to one knee, the Exceed's cheeks becoming a deep shade of pink. The situation was awkward to say the least, and yet, Lily had never been quite so proud of his companion.

**"Will you marry me?"**

**"**_**Yes**_**."**

Lily and Gajeel stared at one another for a moment, eyes wide in alarm. After a brief moment the two craned their necks awkwardly towards the doorway, a familiar set of blue waves greeting their stunned gazes.

**"S-Shrimp!"**

Tears welled in the corners of Levy's eyes, a burst of warmth dancing along her cheeks as they finally descended in streams of joy. The Dragon Slayer rose from his position on the ground, a sense of panic and bewilderment rocking his form as he approached her.

**"Did you hear all of that?! Damn it, I'm sorry Levy. I only wanted to-"**

The tiny Bookworm's hands lifted, interrupting him as they latched onto the collar of his shirt. The Dragon Slayer's form lowered with a single tug, Levy rising on her toes in order to meet him half-way. Her lips pressed against his in an affectionate manner, fierce warmth assaulting his features. Behind them a satisfied Pantherlily rocked back on his heels, both hands lifting behind his head.

**"Looks like spontaneous worked out for the best after all."**


End file.
